


Never Really Moved On

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Lips of An Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Really Moved On

Sherlock Holmes was lying awake in bed late one night, pondering his most recent choices, or in better words, mistakes. His first, and biggest, had been leaving Molly Hooper. They had gotten into a huge arguement about…well, he honestly didn't remember _what_ it was about. All he could remember was that is resulted in him screaming that it was over and her yelling, "Good! God, I don't know what I ever saw in you." A sharp pang of guilt hit him. That had been two years ago.  
  
And since then she had married some guy named Tom, and three months later he started seeing Janine. That was his second mistake. He liked her alright, but he still loved Molly, and he knew that. But for some reason, he not only started going out with her, She even moved in with him. Everyone, even Mycroft tried to talk him out of it. But still, here he was, lying next to her and wishing with all his heart he was lying next to Molly instead.  
  
He was almost asleep when he heard his phone vibrate. He nearly dropped it when he saw who was calling. It was Molly. He quietly tip toed out of the room and answered it. "Hello," He whispered, sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Hello, Sherlock," Molly replied, sounding choked up.  
  
"Why are calling me at one in the morning?" He asked, still whispering, "And why are you crying? Are you alright?"  
  
"Why are you whispering?" She asked, trying to avoid that topic.  
  
"Janine's in the next room," he answered, guilt surging through him. _What would she say to this?_  
  
"Oh, sh-should I hang up?" She asked.  
  
_Yes._ "No, it's-it's fine," he assured her, "It's…actually really great to hear from you again."  
  
"It's great to hear from you again too," She giggled, "You know I've dreamt of you alot. Have you…"  
  
"Dreamt of you?" He finished, "Yes." He thought of something, "Does Tom know you're talking to me? I mean, I don't want to cause a fight between you two."  
  
"No, actually I've divorced him," She answered, "Does Janine know?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," he replied, "she was asleep when I left the room."  
  
"Well, I think I should get going," She said, sadly, "Don't wanna keep you from Janine any longer. I've missed you, Sherlock."  
  
"I've missed you too, Molly.…Goodbye."  
  
He ended the call and stared at his phone wistfully. "I guess we never really moved on," he mumbled.  
  
"No, I don't think you did."  
  
Sherlock turned his head to see Janine standing in the kitchen, with forlorn expression on her face. "Janine, I-" he started. She held up her hand, "It's fine, Sherl. I've always known. And I hope you two will be happy together."  
  
He smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry, Janine. And I hope you find someone who truly loves you."  
  
She gave him a small peck on the cheek before grabbing her coat and leaving, "Goodbye, Sherl. I'll come get my things tomorrow."  
  
He sighed in relief, glad to finally be done lying. He went back to bed with plans to get back together with Molly the next day, and slept peacefully for the first time in two years.


End file.
